If Only He Knew
by Reicheru-desu
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasori is super cool and Deidara is a piece of trash, but even with a six year age difference, they share an oddly close bond. It's easy to become attached to someone when your older brother is their best friend.</html>


Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I can't find myself getting in the rhythm of writing and even this story seems a little awkward, but what can you do? I find myself caring less and less about certain ships but SasoDei is just not one of them and still gives me feels. I'm really excited for this story so I'm sure the next chapters will be more interesting. Okay, enjoy!

Also some warnings really quickly: There's probably going to be some yaoi smut which may include just a tiny bit of pedophilia, but no biggie, right? Okay, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>If Only He Knew<span>**

**Chapter 1: And Finally He Arrives**

Deidara heard the chime of the doorbell and the sound of his older brother opening the front door and welcoming someone inside. The boy jumped up, abandoning his homework without a second thought, and ran down the stairs. He felt himself become elated as he saw the man standing in the doorway. Sasori.

He flung his body right onto the redhead's, giving him a tight, heartwarming hug. He returned it by lightly rapping his arms around the younger's waist. "Give the man some room to breathe." His mother said, walking into the room. Deidara rolled his eyes and removed himself from the male, causing the others to chuckle. "It's great seeing you again, Sasori." She said with honesty in her voice.

"Oh please, Mrs. Iwa, the pleasure is mine." He replied smoothly to the woman, who displayed a smile that said 'as sweet as ever' plastered on it.

Sasori had been a family friend of the Iwas for a long time. He was best friends with Deidara's older brother, Fukuro, since they were in elementary school, and somehow their friendship caused a bond to form between Sasori and Deidara, as if they were related by blood. Although Fukuro was a junior in college and Deidara was only fifteen years old, Sasori didn't treat him like the stereotypical annoying kid brother that a lot of his brother's other friends did. That's one of the reasons Deidara developed a liking for him. He treated him like a normal, mature, and civilized human being, albeit he sometimes didn't act like any of those things. "Why are you back so early?" The blonde boy asked, unable to suppress his huge smile, even a little.

"Well," He replied, looking at all three people as if they all had asked, for it was pretty obvious everyone there wanted to know the answer, "I got a job for designing a building around here with my dad's company, and since you guys live only thirty minutes away, I thought I would stop by."

"That's great," said Fukuro.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like." Their mother said, having no problem with inviting him, for he was such a gentleman and was basically part of the family. It also wasn't the first time he had visited because of an architecture job in the city and stayed with them.

The Iwa family lived in a pretty big house. Not exactly a mansion, but fairly similar. If someone were to walk into their house without knowing them beforehand, he or she would be able to tell immediately that this family was most definitely not poor. Also, a big house gets lonely every once in a while, even with three people living in it. Their father, Akio, was usually not home for business and on trips for work, so it was nice having Sasori's company.

"I was just about to make dinner," Yui said in her motherly tone. "Fukuro will help you bring your bags upstairs and I'll call you all when it's finished."

"Oh, I can help if you-"

Sasori was cut off by Yui, "You're being too kind, Sasori. Focus on getting settled in. You can help me tomorrow. Okay?" Sasori nodded, and smiled a bit before the mom commanded the other. "Deidara, set the table."

"But I have homework to finish." The boy whined, trying to get out of it. Once his mom gave him one thing, it felt as if he was given one million more chores to complete.

"No, buts. We have a guest over." Deidara sighed and complied with his mother, going into the kitchen and receiving a smile from the red head, which he gladly returned, before leaving the room and organizing dishes on the dinner table. He went as quickly as possible, without breaking any plates prior to sneaking up the stairs, careful not to be given any more orders from his demanding mother. He tried to finish his schoolwork, but like any high school student, he adopted the habit of procrastinating, so he just lazed around and did about anything until dinner was ready.

Deidara sat at the dinner table where the three were waiting to start eating. They were having breaded chicken with green beans and baked potatoes. Deidara was usually the first one to start digging in in order to get the best option, but he liked the somewhat burnt pieces of chicken that no one else wanted to eat. It wasn't that he liked the burnt part, not that it tasted bad to him, but he loved it when his food was crispy. The four of them exchanged small talk while eating and catching up on each other's lives.

"Deidara, your hair keeps getting in your food," Deidara looked up and noticed that his mother spoke the truth. He muttered an "ew" before removing his hair from his green beans and wiping it with his napkin. His mother sighed. "Deidara, you need to get a hair cut."

"No." He replied without even thinking. It was just instinct to deny cutting his hair.

"If we don't get your hair cut soon, I'm going to chop it off myself when you're sleeping. It's not flattering anymore. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Gee, thanks, mom. I don't get what you're not comprehending. Whenever I get my hair cut, they do something I don't want. Like cut it evenly straight across, like come on, it doesn't look good when it's flat. And they also don't understand that I want my bangs to be _long. _Like are they stupid? It doesn't really matter if they cover my face because that's what looks good on me. And of course, the most important thing, my hair expresses me, who I am. Do you understand now, mom?" He said with bitterness in his voice. "It won't tell who I am if _you_ make me cut it, _okay_?"

By this time Fukuro and Sasori were chuckling to themselves and Yui was rolling her eyes and shaking her head, like she always did whenever Deidara went on one of his rants.

"Well isn't someone sassy today," said Fukuro, scrunching his hand in his little brother's hair and ruffling it.

Deidara pursed his lips. "Don't mess it up."

His mother sighed again. "It's already messed up. You have a bunch of split ends. If you don't want to go to the salon, just let me cut it."

Deidara shook his head. What was she not understanding? Was it that hard to fathom? "Haha, no. I don't trust you. You'd probably 'accidentally' stab me in the neck a few times with the scissors. And worse than that, you'd probably do a bad cutting job, so I wouldn't even look nice at my own funeral."

"Tch, that would not happen. If not me, how about Fukuro?" Both brothers almost spit out their food and started laughing.

"Haha, he'd mess it up on purpose. Remember that time we were down the shore and while I was sleeping at the hotel, he hired someone to give me sleeves of tattoos with henna paint. It didn't come off for weeks!" They all started laughing before his mother muttered a 'never mind.' Sasori actually liked the idea of tattoos, but nonetheless laughed. He liked the idea that they stayed forever, but wouldn't consider getting one, for there were a lot of downsides.

"How about Sasori does it?" Fukuro said. "I heard he has pretty steady hands. He is an artist after all."

Deidara shook his head again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but no. It doesn't matter who cuts it, I just don't want it cut! I'm gonna let my hair grow out forever."

Sasori smiled. "But, Dei, isn't art supposed to be fleeting?"

Deidara's eyes could be seen opening a little wider as he looked down at his plate of mostly eaten food. He stuttered. "B-But . . . it's not the same really . . . 'cause . . ."

"Hm, I thought you were the kind of person to stick to his way of thinking. I guess not."

Although this was probably the stupidest argument Deidara was having with his family, what Sasori said really ticked him off. Of course his hair didn't apply to his art. Even Sasori doesn't agree with that because his foolish idea of art was "eternal" and he still cut his hair. Just the idea of an artist telling another artist that he was not committed to his visualization of art was nothing more than an insult, but then again, Sasori might be right.

Deidara lifted a piece of hair to his line of vision. It didn't mean anything really. "Tch, fine, but you better not mess up."

"Hm, I won't." He said, winking at the little boy who just lost the argument.

Yui and Fukuro's jaws were both hanging low. After a whole quarrel with the blonde brat, and Sasori succeeds in ending it and getting the other to submit. They wondered how he managed to do it sometimes.

"Thank you, Sasori," Their mom uttered, giving him a big smile. "You always work things out. I wish I had a son like you."

"Hey!" Both Fukuro and Deidara shouted. The blonde felt someone's foot brush against his. His face got a little warmer and he pulled his foot away immediately. "I hate all of you." Deidara said before picking up his dish, bringing it to the kitchen, going upstairs to his bedroom, leaving the others at the dinner table with another conversation.

_What the hell was that? What a total jerk. Insults me and then has the audacity to wink at me and rub against my foot. I mean I love Sasori, wait no, not like that. I don't dislike him . . . it's just that, um . . . Ugh, whatever!_

Deidara couldn't stop thinking to himself about the lightest touch in the world. Why did it make him go insane? Whatever. Deidara flung himself face first into his bed and reached for his sketchbook between his mattress and bed frame. He drew and drew until falling into slumber only to wake up in the middle of the night and realize he had to finish his homework. God, why did everything have to be so difficult? Dei would most definitely have another tired morning at school the next day. _Sigh._

-x-

Deidara woke to papers scattered on his bed and the sound of voices from downstairs, to his dismay, for his alarm clock on his phone did not go off and now he was waking up twenty minutes late. Although he did not seem like a very organized person, Deidara had a strict schedule to follow in the morning before school started, mostly because it took him almost forever to get ready. _Why did the alarm not ring? Is it broken or _did_ it ring and I just turned it off subconsciously and continued sleeping?_

Deidara let out a deep breath of air and got out of bed quickly, trying to get ready as fast as possible, taking a shower without washing his hair, throwing on his already laid out school uniform, throwing his books in his bag and running down the stairs. Although twenty minutes was not much of a loss of time, he considered skipping breakfast, but that could possibly be a big mistake. Whenever he didn't eat breakfast, he couldn't function properly, not to mention that even with breakfast he began to yearn for lunchtime only at second period. And the embarrassment of a grumbling stomach in only second period was not something he desired.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal. He still had some time and could always sprint to the bus stop. He got out a spoon and opened the fridge to a sight of horror.

"Fuck!"

There was no milk. Deidara paced back and forth in the kitchen between the island and the granite counter top whispering variations of "fuck" and "oh my god" under his breath. He contemplated what to do in his head. _Do I use some other form of liquid? Orange juice? Water?_

"What?" Sasori walked into the kitchen responding to Deidara's exclamation earlier.

"There's no more fucking milk."

"I know, your mom and brother used it before leaving."

"There's no more milk. There's no more fucking milk. I don't know what to do anymore. This is a nightmare. This is a fucking nightmare that came true."

"Calm down, Dei. I can buy you some milk." Sasori said, trying to compose to overreacting blonde.

"No. No. I brought this upon myself. I have to deal with it. I should have checked if we had milk before pouring my cereal. I have to live with eating the cereal dry." Deidara declared before dumping his bowl into a plastic, zip lock bag and running out the door with a quick "bye."

Sasori stood there, scratching his head. What an odd child, he thought before leaving for work himself.

Deidara raced to the bus stop and got there just at the last minute, hopping on and sitting next to his friend Hidan. It was a good thing Cap'n Crunch cereal was sweet or it would be hell eating it liquid-less. It actually tasted quite good.

"Hey, can I have some?" Hidan asked, reaching out his cupped hand to be filled. The blonde replied with a nod and reached his hand into the transparent bag.

"Same!" "Can I have some too?" "Ooo me too, me too!" Other kids on the bus jumped up asking him to share his breakfast with them.

"Never mind, Hidan, you can't have any," Deidara said as they all slumped back into their seats. Hidan muttered an "aw" before sitting back in his chair, following the others.

Deidara finished shoving the last yellow rectangle into his mouth and pulled his cell phone from one of the front pockets on his messenger bag and opened to a new text message. He added four people to the chat and texted, "there's a big problem. My family members don't think about me when finishing the milk."

Fukuro: "Chill, Dei."

Dad: "Deidara, I'm in China. Why did you put me in this chat? I don't know what do you want me to do?"

Deidara: "I don't know, mail me some Chinese milk or something. It'll probably get here before these two start thinking about me."

Mom: "Stop acting spoiled."

Deidara: "I'm not acting spoiled, Mom. I almost missed my bus and would have been late to school. Our lack of milk is hindering my learning."

Fukuro: "I'm sorry, Dei. Please grant me forgiveness."

Deidara: "I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Maybe once I get my necessary fill of dairy."

Sasori: "I'll get the milk. Now stop texting in this group chat. My phone won't stop buzzing."

Deidara and Fukuro almost texted at the same time, "Aw, thanks, Sasori." with a kissy face emoji. Their dad could imagine all three of them laughing and his wife shaking her head, just like him.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Please leave a review for me! (I actually live off of reviews, for example eating them for breakfast and such.)<p> 


End file.
